Afraid
by Brentinator
Summary: "And all the kids cried out, "please stop, you're scaring me", I can't help this awful energy, yeah, you're right, you should be scared of me, who is in control?" Rated T, more characters then listed, dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl for her birthday. :D


"Ahhhhh!" Bree Davenport screamed as she ran down the stairs, making Leo look at her in confusion, Chase covering his ears due to his super sensitive hearing and Adam being excited as he jumped up.

"Did you get a puppy?!"

"No! Stephanie invited us to her Halloween party tomorrow! All of us!"

"Bree, I'm not going to any teenage party. I have work to do." Chase groaned as he uncovered his ears, but ready to slap his hands back on them as his sister complained.

"Come on, Chase. Stop acting like you're fifty! This is my chance to get back on Stephanie's good side!"

"Fine. I'll come. But only to tell her how stupid it is to have a party on Halloween." The brunette told her.

"So, where is this "marvelous" party?" Leo asked, using air quotes.

"The Wilcox mansion."

"Yeah. I'm O-U-T out!" Leo yelled.

"What's wrong with the Wilcox mansion?" Bree asked, completely confused.

"Well, maybe they don't have a dog." Adam complained before Leo sighed.

"Rumor is that a crazy murderer named Melanie lives there, and whoever steps foot inside either gets killed, or becomes enslaved to do her dirty work. Good luck seeing me ten feet near that mansion."

"Come on, Leo. That's just a urban legend." Bree said before pulling out her infamous puppy dog eyes, capable of even getting under Mr. Davenport's skin. "Pretty please, Leo?"

"Fine! Your eyes are a sick weapon." Leo remarked.

"So since costume is mandatory, what are you guys going as?" The girl of the group wondered.

"I'm going as the greatest animal alive." Adam smiled.

"A platypus?" Chase inquired, getting hopeful.

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows dogs are the best." Adam ruffled Chase's hair, making him very annoyed as he fixed it before Leo added.

"I'm gonna be Vision from "Civil war"." Leo smiled as he put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose.

"I'm going as a zompire." Bree smiled, referencing her favorite movie.

"Well, I'm gonna be a DNA stem."

"Seriously Chase? At least go as something somewhat cool, like a mad scientist." Leo groaned.

"Oh! I know." Bree smiled as she sped upstairs and came down, holding a Mind Medlor from "Alien Gladiators" costume for Chase.

"That works." Chase complied, putting it on.

That night, the bionics had stopped outside of the Wilcox mansion, only for it to be relatively silent and completely dark.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" The spikey haired brunette questioned.

"Yep. This is the house." Bree said looking over her invention. "Wilcox mansion."

"May be it's a surprise party!" Adam smiled as he suggested, which, for once, didn't sound totally stupid.

Bree walked up to the house, as well as the others, and knocked on the door with the goblin shaped knocker before it opened on it's own.

"That's so cliche." Chase muttered as he walked in with his slightly scared siblings following behind before one of Bree's favorite songs started playing, scaring them all.

"And all the kids cried out, "please stop! You're scaring me."

I can't help this awful energy.

Yeah you're right, you should be scared of me.

Who is in control?"

Leo shuddered before they heard a voice.

"Are you lost?"

And they all jumped before turning around, to see a girl, who couldn't be more then a few years older them.

"W-who are you?" Adam asked, fear inching into even the oldest bionic's voice.

"I'm Melanie. Can I help you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as it made a creaking noise, almost like a robot as Bree stepped forward, showing her the invention.

"We're looking for a Halloween party, and they said it was at the Wilcox mansion."

Melanie studied it for a minute before looking up at them.

"It looks like you were tricked. Of course, that is why it's Halloween." She smiled widely with a demented giggle.

"W-well, we're gonna go home now. Bye." Leo waved as he tried to run out, but the door slammed and locked from the outside before he could.

"These drafts always make the doors slam on their own." She told them before suggesting. "How about I make you some snacks? Maybe you can even meet the baby." She suggested before leading them to the kitchen.

"Ok, this is creepy." Leo stated the obvious.

"She's gonna try and kill us. Don't eat anything." Chase warned before they walked in to see a baby, who looked very upset as Melanie set her sippy cup on her desk before placing glasses of milk on the table, along with cookies and cake.

"I hope you like the cookies, I made them just for you." She grinned again, Chase getting more and more specious as he tried to scan the food, only for nothing to come up.

His bionics weren't working, and they were stuck in a house with a crazy women. He then heard his oldest brother smile and yell.

"Yum!"

And picked up a cookie before biting into it.

"Adam, no!"

But it was too late as he fell on the ground before they heard Melanie speak.

"A little bit of sugar, but a whole lot of poison...just for you."

"RUN!" Leo yelled as the family scattered, except for Bree, who refused to leave Adam.

"Aren't you gonna run?" Melanie asked curiously as she let the baby girl out of her seat and gave her a knife.

"I never give up on family...not even if they are dead." Bree replied as tears filled her eyes, holding her older brother's hand.

"Well then, you give me no choice. Jamie, kill."

All that were heard were Bree's loud screams that echoed through the entire house.

Just a few minutes before, Chase and Leo had run off, but had easily rejoined as Leo panted.

"Ok, that lady is BAD news! I thought Principal Perry was bad!"

Chase nodded in agreement before they heard a high pitch scream, making him jump up.

"That's Bree!"

"We've gotta get out of here." Leo told him.

"You try to find something to break the locks, I'm gonna go find Bree." Chase told him before leaving, picking up a knife off the ground before going to see his sister's pale face, just a few centimeters away from Adam's poisoned body.

"Bree!" He yelled, pocketing the knife as she shivered in his arms.

"Chhhhaseeee?" She asked, slurring out his name.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." He assured his older sister before heading something behind him clicking their tongue, making him jump up and unleash his knife to see Melanie with a knife as well.

"Why would you do this? This is my family!" Chase yelled.

"You see." Melanie started, walking towards him, making him back into the small corner in between the sink and stove. "I get so lonely here, even with Jamie. But I need someone my age to be with. However, the rest of your siblings were unworthy. But Chase." She started, stroking his cheek with the knife, "accidentally" cutting him like when you nick yourself with a razor. "You're different. That's why I'll give you a choice. You stay, and I save your siblings, or." She added, putting the knife to his heart. "You die, and so does your family."

Chase slowly slid his knife out of his pocket, but she flung it to the side with powers similar to molecular kenisis.

"Now, now, don't ruin this." She grinned as she got closer to him, pushing the knife closer to breaking his skin.

"Fine. I'll do it. But, you have to save my family first and let them go." Chase told her as she grinned before waving her fingers as the wound on Bree's leg healed and her face turned to it's original color and Adam started waking up.

"The door is unlocked, be free." She told them as they left, with the exception of Bree.

"Come on, Chase."

"Oh, Chase won't be coming." Melanie grinned.

"What? Chase William Davenport, what did you do?!" Bree yelled in tears.

"I'm sorry! It was the only way to save you guys!" Chase cried, tears starting to form as he told her. "Just go."

"Never!" She yelled as she grabbed the knife and stabbed Melanie in the back, making her scream, but with her dying breath, reopened Bree's wound.

"No!" Chase yelled as he picked her up before noticing pieces of ceiling falling down as he started running and came out with her just in time to see the house go up in flames before blacking out.

When Chase woke up next, he was laying down in bed with Tasha dabbing his forehead with a washcloth before sitting straight up.

"Bree! Where is she?!" He yelled in concern as Tasha pushed him back down.

"She's downstairs with Adam and Leo. What happened?"

"We were in the Wilcox mansion and this crazy lady tried to kill us!"

"Chase, look at me." His motherly figure told him. "You've been sick for the past two days. My guess is that your fever caused you to have a hallucination."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"I'm saying you're sick. You were watching "The haunting of the Wilcox mansion" with your brothers and listening to Melanie Martinez with Bree. You can have some strange dreams due to fevers. I once had one where Leo had turned into a beast and Bree had to kiss him cause I had watched Beauty and the beast." Tasha laughed as I laughed before harshly coughing.

Tasha immediately rubbed my back as she sighed.

"Your fever has gone down a lot. Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

I nodded as I laid down, falling back to sleep.

The end.

 **So, I know she and I don't know each other very well, but this one shot is dedicated to Pink-Libra-Girl for her birthday!**

 **So, the original version of this story involved robots, Marcus, and Chase getting crushed under a building, but I think I like this one better. Hope you guys like this as well. ;)**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
